inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is one of the main protagonists and character in Inazuma Eleven GO. He plays as a midfielder for Raimon, while in Chrono Stone, he was Tenmas' captain and new Raimon's captain. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A naïve boy who loves soccer. He possesses a zephyr-like breeziness."'' Appearance Tenma has brown hair shaped like whirls of wind and has big metalic blue eyes. He is not shown to wear any casual clothes yet, though he has been seen wearing his pajamas, which are blue in colour with white stripes; before he goes to sleep. Also when he was younger it can be seen that he used to wear a red shirt with long yellow sleeves and blue pants. Despite this, he is seen wearing a dark pink shirt with blue shorts in the first opening theme of the anime. Personality He is shown to be a nice, friendly and caring person, usually happy and willing to help the ones in need and wanting to protect his teammates. Tenma is usually energetic, optimistic and he always stands up for what is right. He is also seen to be a dog lover. His love for soccer started about ten years prior to the series, when Gouenji saved his life. Tenma is very passionate about soccer; in this instance his attitude towards it is comparable to Endou's. Besides, he is always shown to be happy when he sees a former Inazuma Japan player, since he has a lot of respect for them as shown when Endou Mamoru came to Raimon and as well as a few other appearances.Tenma is the relative of Kino Aki. Best attributes Tenma is optimistic and stands up for what he believes in. He is friendly, caring, respectful, eager, never doubts anyone, and has a unique "healing" quality that he shares with Endou and Fideo. He's also a soccer freak like Endou. Worst attributes He has a habit of training so hard that he winds up hurting himself, but he doesn't mind if it means helping the team and to become stronger, which makes him extremely similar to Endou. He also tends to be persistent and rather noisy in his desire to help others. This caused some of his teammates to be annoyed by him at first. History Prior to GO Ten years before the start of Inazuma Eleven GO, Tenma was living at Okinawa with his family and, one day he saw a puppy, which in danger of being hit by some wooden planks. He hurried to help it but tripped while running away, risking himself because the boards nearly crashed on him. At that moment, Gouenji Shuuya used his soccer ball to deflect the planks, an act which saved Tenma's life. Tenma ended up keeping the soccer ball, which had the Raimon symbol drawn on it, as well as the dog, which he named Sasuke. Childhood In the bonus game ending of Inazuma Eleven 3, a young Matsukaze Tenma is shown to be playing around with his dog, Sasuke, and is also helped by the Inazuma KFC at playing soccer. During practice, Sorano Aoi saw Tenma for the first time and both of them became childhood friends. It can be noted that after he was saved by Gouenji Shuuya, he started to practice dribbling the ball with his dog and that he and Sorano Aoi, after this event, became close friends during their childhood. Plot (GO) Because of what happened when he was a young child, Tenma grew up to love soccer and practiced dribbling alone, hoping to be able to join the Raimon soccer club not because of the school's soccer reputation, but because of his love for soccer. Tenma currently lives by himself, renting a room in Aki's manor. He enrolled at Raimon Jr. High because of the symbol drawn on the soccer ball that saved him, and wanted to join the soccer club. He seemed to not know how popular it was. When he arrived at the school, he was surprised at the size of the new club room. During his first day there, he met Tsurugi, who had just beaten Raimon's second team, stood up against him, and event which led to a one-on-one match with him. Tenma's unwavering spirit managed to manifest itself in the form of an unfinished Keshin (This spirit would later manifest in the form of Majin Pegasus). Coach Kudou fielded Tenma for the first time when Kuro no Kishidan appeared and demanded a match in which the fate of the Raimon soccer club was laid on the line. In the third episode, Tenma met Nishizono Shinsuke for the first time. After that, Raimon had a training match with Eito. The score arranged for this match was 3-0 to Eito. However, thanks to Tenma's great effort, Shindou has suddenly made a volley and scored. The match ended with Eito winning 3-1. At the end of Episode 8, because Tenma wanted Shindou to stay on the team, he learned his first hissatsu, Soyokaze Step and get past Shindou; and he revealed his desire to meet the man who saved him in the past in Holy Road tournament. During his Holy Road debut in the match against Tengawara, Tenma was initially doubting of Shindou because he was not sure whether the captain was going to play seriously. When Shindou performed Kami no Takuto, Tenma, Shindou and Shinsuke declared they were going for victory. Tenma made the pass to Shindou and the Raimon's captain opened the score with Fortissimo, but later Hideki from Tengawara scored with his Keshin hissatsu. At the end of the first half he was encouraged by Coach Endou's words. Tenma's attitude brought Sangoku to realise how real football was played, which led to him stopping Falco Wing with his unknown power, which was passed to Shindou for the latter to score using Harmonics. The next day, he was seen training with the rest of the team for the match against Mannouzaka but was surprised when he saw Minamisawa leave the team and told Endou that he should let Tsurugi play. Then Kurama told him that opposing the Fifth Sector will ruin their soccer and Endou told Him that he needed to make an important decision. The day of the match he replied to Endou that he will bring real soccer back no matter what and was threatened by Kurama that he will impede him for ruining the little soccer they have. At the match he was surprised that Tsurugi scored an auto goal for the other team, but Mannouzaka's rough plays made them suffer. He almost got an injury but was saved in time by Tsurugi and with him joining them, they score the first goal. When Tsurugi tried to score another goal with his Death Sword it was blocked by Mannouzaka's goalkeeper's keshin and passed to Mitsuyoshi that scored a goal with his keshin's hissatsu. At the second half when all their hopes were lost, the rest of the Raimon members started playing seriously after hearing Midori's speech. He was glad that the team won at the end 3-2. When the team found out that Teikoku is their next rival, they decide that they need to use their hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, but the only problem is that it was an incomplete tactic because no one could kick the shot. So Tenma decided to look for Tsurugi, only to find out that he can't play because the Fifth Sector will retire the money for his brother operation. Depressed in the training, Endou told him that he should try to make a powerful shoot hissatsu to be the kicker in Ultimate Thunder. At the match first the things were even for both teams until Kidou gave the order for Teikoku to win, and Raimon were beaten around. Teikoku was able to score 2 goals in the first half. Then, when Tsurugi came, Tenma was the first one to trust him and later told Tsurugi that if he didn't play soccer well, soccer will cry. With that said, Tsurugi was able to complete Ultimate Thunder, and helped Tenma scored with Mach Wind. Later he congratulated Shinsuke for scoring the second goal, and gave Tsurugi the assistance to make the decisive goal and win the match. The next day, they visited Teikoku and learn about the Resistance. Later, Endou helps him practice for another hissatsu technique and invites Tenma to dinner. At first he looked at all the food believing it was delicious but actually horrible. However, Endou told him to be a man and eat the horrible food. At the practice he tries to learn a new hissatsu technique but fails and tells the team that somehow he has a power inside him wanting to arise. Tsurugi decides to help him train because he knew about the keshin energy inside Tenma. In Episode 20, Tenma replaces Sangoku and finally released his keshin, Majin Pegasus, blocking Onsoku no Varius's shoot. He later return to his original position as midfielder as Sangoku returns to the goal. In Episode 21, Tenma meets Kariya Masaki for the first time. During the practice, Kariya tackled Tenma, but he praised Kariya for his competence. He also fought against Akizoura Challengers. In Episode 22, he used Soyokaze Step to avoid one of the cyclones during the match against Gassan Kunimitsu in the Cyclone Stadium. In Episode 23, he used Spiral Draw to take the ball from the cyclone. Later he used Mach Wind to score a point for Raimon after Kurama used it for a Chain Shoot. In Episode 24, he used his Keshin to score an another point for Raimon. After the match, he brought Kariya, Aoi and Shinsuke to Aki's house and was talking with the later about do a combination hissatsu between them. In Episode 26, at the Holy Liner, he was thinking about how incredible would be Hakuren's Hissatsu Tactics; Zettai Shouheki , as Fubuki stated that even Ultimate Thunder wouldn't works against them and that they will need a stronger Tactics to break it. he used Double Wing along with Hayami Tsurumasa and Kariya Masaki in an attempt to pass by Zettai Shouheki, but fails because his pass speed is slow, which made Makari Ginjirou, one of the Hakuren's members, know where the ball was. In Episode 27, he was switched to goalkeeper position again due to Sangoku Taichi being injured. He blocks Yukimura Hyouga's keshin hissatsu; Icicle Road with his keshin, Majin Pegasus, and was able to block it completely. In the end, Raimon wins the match with 3-2. In Episode 30, he used Soyokaze Step to pass Izumi. He also use his keshin in the Episode 31 to pass Sousuke's keshin. In Episode 32, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane, Midori, Shindou and him were having flashbacks about the past matches they had in the Holy Road tournament. They are also talking about the mystery of Keshins. In Episode 34, he used Soyokaze Step against one of Genei Gakuen's players. In Episode 36, he is seen talking with Gouenji. In Episode 37, he helped Shinsuke to be a goalkeeper and was surprised that Shinsuke had a keshin. Later, he wanted to visit Taiyou in the hospital but Taiyou had already left the hospital but Fuyuka says that he can't play soccer anymore. In Episode 38, as Arakumo Gakuen exits from the Holy Liner, he talks with Raimon about who was the so called "genius player" from Arakumo; Nebuchi Umitomo, Mazumi Hiroshi or Sata Tosamaru, as he think that it would be one of them. Later, moments before the match, Tenma found out later that Taiyou plays with this team and cared about him in the match. At the end of the first half, he was seen surprised to what Tsurugi said. In Episode 39, he was still thinking about what Tsurugi said. But later in the second half, he made a comeback and reveal his Keshin Evolution, Majin Pegasus Arc and scored the third goal for Raimon. Later, he, Shindou and Tsurugi reveal their Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon and scored the last and winning point for Raimon. At the end of the episode, he was shocked when Shindou collapsed on the ground. In Episode 40, Endou selected him as the temporary captain of Raimon. Tenma first thought that he wasn't capable of becoming one, but after his teammates and friends encouraged him he accepted the position. After the training he lost the courage of being captain and visited Shindou to tell him that he shouldn't be the captain. Shindou disagreees and gives Tenma the courage to try it again. In Episode 41, he is training for the creation of the Fire Tornado DD with Tsurugi. During the match against Seidouzan, he found a way to score. He used Soyokaze Step, passed Kurosaki and then passed the ball to Tsurugi, who scored, making a tie. In Episode 43, he used his keshin many times and made a keshin shoot, but it was stopped by Senguuji Yamato's King Fire easily. Later, he, Hikaru, Hayami, Hamano, Shinsuke and Majin Pegasus Arc where beaten by Senguuji's shoot. At the end of the episode, he was seen crying about being Raimon's captain. In Episode 44, Shindou encouraged him. After the match restarted, he was badly beaten by many Dragonlink's Keshin but always recuperated the ball. Later, he and Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and it scored the third goal. Then he used Mach Wind which evolved into Shin along with Tsurugi's Death Drop G3 and scored the final goal to Raimon. So they won the match at the end of the episode. Afterwards, he was seen talking to Shindou and he told him to let's play soccer again. In Episode 45 he along with Aoi are having flashbacks about their childhood and about when they first met each other they were actually watching a few kids playing soccer and until Gouenji came and talked to Tenma. In Episode 47, he was happy since Endou is seen giving a speech about the old days of Raimon at the end he along Endou promised each other that they will play soccer together another time. Plot (Chrono Stone) Tenma goes back to Okinawa after Holy Road to spend time teaching young kids soccer as part of Gouenji's Soccer Education Program and comes back to Raimon to see that all of his teammates are in different clubs, and the soccer club didn’t exist in the first place. Also, the whole Raimon soccerclub (except Tsurugi since his existence was still a mystery, and Aoi since they were childhood friends) didn't know who he is. Later, he went to his usual soccer place and there he met Alpha, who bring him back in time and stopped the shoot, which Gouenji shot to save Tenma. Later, his feelings for playing soccer were disappearing. Later, alongside Fei and the Tenmas team, he played as captain against Protocol Omega. In the Episode 2, he used Wonder Trap to steal the ball to one of the adverse members then Aggressive Beat pass through two adverse members. In the Episode 3, he used again his two new hissatsu and then Shin Mach Wind to score a goal and succeeded, beating Zanou's Keeper Command 03. He also used his keshin and his keshin armed with Yuuichi. He made a mighty shoot which scored the final goal, giving Tenmas the victory 2-0. At his return to Raimon, he was afraid if the soccer club still didn't exist. Aoi said that the practicing started and Tenma answered Practicing for... calligraphy club? which made Aoi answering What are you talking about? The soccer club!. But, he was surprised to see that Kyousuke wasn't in the team and that Yuuichi was their former ace striker. In Episode 4, he used his Keshin Armed another time to past through some members of Protocol Omega. He was sad when he saw Yuuichi was disappearing. When he saw Tsurugi Kyousuke entering the soccer club in the normal timeline, he was happy alongside Shinsuke. In Episode 5, they time-traveled back in time, 1 year before to a friendly match of Japan and America. Raimon switched with America's team and Protocol Omega 2.0 kept attacking with vicious and violent attacks. Tenma tried to summon his keshin armed but it failed. The reason for this is that his keshin armed before was the result of Yuuichi's alternate timeline, so he couldn't use keshin armed anymore. In Episode 6, Tenma continued trying to use his Keshin Armed, but with any success. So he tried to stop Beta who was advancing through Raimon's field, with his keshin, but he failed due to her mighty shoot, which scored the second goal to Protocol Omega 2.0. He later used his keshin again and Justice Wing, but it was easily stopped by Beta. In Episode 7, Tenma is seen in his bedroom thinking about Coach Endou, who had been imprisoned in the compressed dimension by Beta in Episode 6. He is then seen with the remaining members of Raimon at the club room and it's still forbidden to play football. In the soccer room, they find out that Endou had died one month ago in a car crash by Haruna who shows them a news article. After they meet up with Gouenji. They follow his advice to train at God Eden, where Tenma and the others began trying to use Keshin Armed, but ended up with no success. In Episode 8, he used Mach Wind to create a chain shoot with Nishiki's Bushin Renzan, but it failed due to Zanou's Keeper Command 03. He also tried with Shinsuke to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 but failed. He was later Mixi Maxed with Shuu and passed most of the members of Team A5. He then recupered his own form and used Majin Pegasus Arc to fuse with it, and succeeded due to Shuu. He scored a goal with a mighty shoot which broke Zanou's catch hissatsu and scored the first goal to Raimon. In Episode 9, he fused himself with Majin Pegasus Arc to get past two robots and score a goal. In Episode 10, like the others he wasn't able to read Daisuke's notebook. He used Wonder Trap in order to steal the ball from Einamu. He also called his Keshin and fuse with it but it failed with an unknown reason. In Episode 14, Kinoshita give him a ball, so Tenma begins to play soccer, while the others members of Raimon were dancing or playing the flute and Nobunaga watching him. Then, the others began to play soccer too, Nobunaga being surprised of that. Like the others, he got arrested when Shindou failed to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. In Episode 15, Nobunaga makes a trial for Raimon, and Shindou manages to help Raimon. Later, Tenma trains Tasuke and his 2 other friends, then at the end of the episode Protocol Omega 2.0 challenges Raimon. In Episode 19, he was suprised by the fact that Nanobana stated that he used to call her 'Kinako'. Fei said that they needed to be more careful not to cause more time paradox, Fei then later asked Tenma to make a Combination Hissatsu with him, something that Fei was thinking by sometime, which he agreed. He also suggested everyone to practice soccer, in which Jeanne also ended up participating in. In Episode 20, he suggested to practice in the France area. In Episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal against Shinsuke with Jinrou Lycaon, he lifted the spirits of the team, saying to them that the match had just begin and that they still have much time. He was later supported by Kinako, who said that he is right and to the team plays their best. In Episode 22, he was seen happy after Taiyou appeared. Later, he was chosen to go to the Three Kingdom era . At the era , Raimon met Liu Bei and help him to push his canon out of the mud. Then, he, some Raimon members and Ryubi challeged some members of Zanak Domain , Chouhi and Kanu to a soccer battle. When Liu Bei left the Raimon goal opened, all the Raimon members including him were shocked. During the Shogunate Era in Episode 26 , he went to search Sakamoto Ryouma along with half of the team, which he asked Sakamoto Ryouma about his ambition. In Episode 27, he taught Sakamoto Ryouma soccer after Ryouma requested along with the others, which he specifically taught Sakamoto Ryouma passing. He also played against Zanak Domain with the whole team. During the soccer battle before the match and during the match. he comforted Okita Souji when Okita was feeling uncomfortable. and Drill]]In Episode 30, he and Fei were seen trainning against some Dupri. As they advanced through the field, he dribbled Manto and Drill before made a pass to his teammate. When Raimon arrived to the Stone Age Era in Episode 31 , he went to explore the area along with his other teammates. When a kyouryuu was about to attack Shinsuke when he was enraged, Tenma protected him, but was saved by Tobu who scared it away. He also visited Tobu's home with the help of a few dinosaurs. After that, he and his teamates met Tochan. He also had lunch with Tobu and the other teammates and helped Fei to train in order to mixi max with Big. He also went with Tobu to search for Big in order to gain its aura. In episode 33, he and Fei practiced for Extreme Rabbit, which needed a bit more practice. In the match against Perfect Cascade in episode 34, they were able to pull of Extreme Rabbit while Keshin Armed mode successfully, though during the match, Tenma looked at Shindou and Taiyou, thinking that Shindou was indeed better at leading others. When Raimon needed to leave the Jurassic era, they said their goodbye to Big and he comforted Fei. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Tenma appeared in the GO movie along with the rest of the Raimon's team members. They were surprised to see they were on God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector trains SEEDs. After he was awake, a man called Kibayama Dousan appeared and introduced himself and his team, Unlimited Shining to Raimon. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where they woke up and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. In the forest of the island, he met Shuu and had a match with his team, Ancient Dark. During it, one of Ancient Dark's players made a shoot which will hit a lamb, but Tenma saved it using Soyokaze Step. During the match against Zero, Tenma tried to pass the adverse members using Shindou's tactic, Kami no Takuto, but failed due to Hakuryuu. He used his keshin, Majin Pegasus, to block Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon, but failed again. He used it again to stop Hakuryuu's with Shindou's and Tsurugi's but failed another time because of White Breath. Later, his keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and Tenma was able to beat Hakuryuu's keshin. He then passed to Shindou, who used Harmonics to Tsurugi, who then used Death Drop to create the chain shoot, and then Tenma completed it using a keshin shoot. It scored the third goal to Raimon, breaking Hebino's Serpent Fang. Later, Shinsuke used Buttobi Jump, which Tenma used with Justice Wing to create a chain shoot and scored the fourth goal. During the fight of the keshin fushion of Raimon's Matei Gryphon was able to win against Sei Kishi Arthur because of Tenma beat Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus. At the end of the match, Tsurugi and Shindou used Joker Rains along with Tenma's Mach Wind to create Evolution but it was stopped by Shuu and Hakuryuu. At the end of the movie, he was seen shaking hands with Shuu, and they promised each other that they will play soccer again with each other. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lv. 99 *'GP': 181 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 91 *'Dribble': 167 *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 115 *'Speed': 108 *'Stamina': 89 *'Catch': 69 *'Lucky': 103 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 154 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 111 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 107 *'Catch': 88 *'Lucky': 116 Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme Fully Upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH God Wind' *'SH Mach Wind' (Extra) *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'GK God Hand W' (Extra) Mixi Max Form *'SH Black Ash' (Shuu) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (King Arthur) *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' (King Arthur) *'SK An Teikan' (King Arthur) Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'GK God Hand W' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus' Keshin Evolution *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Matei Gryphon' (with Shindou and Tsurugi's keshin) Keshin Armed *'KHA Matsukaze Tenma + Majin Pegasus Arc' Hissatsu Tactics *' Double Wing' *' Flying Route Pass' *' 3D Reflector' *' Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shuu' *'MIMAX King Arthur' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'MIMAX Nishizono Shinsuke' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Shuu' *'MIMAX King Arthur' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Incarnates' *'New Generation Japan' Trivia *The last kanji of Matsukaze (風) means wind. *It was noted by several characters that his personality is similar to Endou's. *It was said in Episode 3, that Tenma is related to Aki. *Tenma seems to be a big fan of Inazuma Japan and Raimon's members from the original series. *He has a character song titled "Soyokaze Dream!". **He has another character song with Shindou Takuto titled "Aoki Tamashi". *In GO, He personifies soccer, speaking of it as a friend. For example, he says soccer can either 'cry' or 'be happy'. *He is the only GO Character who ever had 3 Keshin; Majin Pegasus, Majin Pegasus Arc and Matei Gryphon. *He is the only player so far whose Keshin has evolved. **He is also the first member of Raimon who used Keshin Armed. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Captains Category:Tenmas Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:El Dorado Team 3 Category:Chrono Storm